


Babies are great listeners

by greeny1710



Series: Our Families [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/pseuds/greeny1710
Summary: Alex has to look after his new teammates baby, and it turns out babies are really great for listening to you wax poetic about the guy you’re in love with
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell
Series: Our Families [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569160
Comments: 16
Kudos: 101





	Babies are great listeners

**Author's Note:**

> Dr3amingincolour and altissimozucca both asked for some tall bois, so here I deliver. Hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> \- This is set at the Belgium GP weekend, but as it's set on the Thursday, there's nothing sad that's mentioned about that weekend, im still too fragile to even think about it :(

When Max Verstappen trusts you to look after his baby son, you have to sit still and watch the child and pray that said child doesn’t start crying to a point that you couldn’t calm him down.

Max had been very insistent on Alex asking George on a date, checking in with Alex continuously and shaking his head every time Alex said he still hadn’t asked George out. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to. In fact, Alex wanted nothing more. The idea of dating George was just perfect. They’d grown up together, celebrated and cried together, and Alex still laughed at every stupid joke that George told him. George made Alex smile every single day.

And yet, Alex still didn’t think he was special enough to ask George out.

Instead he looked after Lukas, who was admittedly, quite a good lunch date.

Lukas was laying on his back in Alex’s driver’s room, Alex sat next to him with a plate of food balanced on his lap as he watched Lukas try and eat his own foot.

“It’s funny, you know, like your Uncle Lando just looks at Carlos and we all know that they’re going to spend the rest of their lives together, because it’s just obvious,” Alex told Lukas. He smiled down at Lukas and took another bite of his dinner before continuing, “But if I tried to ask George out, he’d think I was joking.”

Lukas carried on stuffing his foot in his mouth but kept his eyes on Alex, almost as though he was waiting for Alex to keep talking.

“It’s just, George is great, you know? He gives the best hugs, you’d love his hugs. He’s just, like I know we’re a similar height, but when he hugs you it just feels like everything’s okay because he just wraps around you like a tree. You’re going to love climbing him when you grow up,” Alex shook Lukas’s leg, making the baby squeal. “George loves babies, he’ll love hanging out with you.”

Lukas pulled his leg back so that he could try and shove his foot in his mouth. Alex smiled and dropped his head back to rest against the sofa.

“What’s your advice, hm? You’ve got two dads that adore each other, what’s their secret?”

“The fact that Daniel asked me out and I said yes.”

Alex jumped and looked at the door. Max was stood in the doorway, staring down at Alex with an unamused look on his face.

“I know I told you that you can sit and cry to my kid if you got rejected, but I didn’t anticipate you doing that before you even got rejected, Alex. That’s sad, man.”

“Shut up,” Alex flushed, averting his gaze from Max and back towards Lukas. “Did you want something?”

“Nah, just dropping by before we go do some press, is he still alright to stay with you?”

“Yeah of course,” Alex agreed, shrugging and stuffing more food in his mouth.

“Thanks mate, I’ll be back for him after.”

Alex waved away Max’s concern and smiled when Max knelt down to blow a raspberry onto Lukas’s tummy. Lukas gripped Max’s hair in his hands, which would’ve had Alex wince but clearly Lukas had done it quite a few times before when Max just gently eased his head out of his son’s death-grip.

“Hou van jou,” Max whispered to Lukas and then stood up, “Thanks again for doing this.”

Alex smiled. He really didn’t mind. Sure, it was marginally terrifying being left in charge of his brand-new teammate’s not quite six-month-old son, but Lukas was a really nice baby and he didn’t cry all that much, so Alex genuinely was enjoying hanging out with the baby. Plus, Lukas was a really good listener and Alex was surprised how much it helped just being able to talk out his feelings, even if the person being spoken to was unable to do anything but eat his own foot.

“Just you and me again buddy…” Alex told Lukas once Max left, “So, about that advice. I don’t think I can just ask him out, you know? I have to prove that I do really want to be with him.”

Alex proceeded to continue eating his food and explaining why he couldn’t just ask George out. Lukas gurgled a response every once in a while, but was quite quiet otherwise.

“Maybe you could help me, hm? Maybe I’ll ask your dads if I can use your power to get George to date me. You did it with Lando and Carlos, can you work your magic and get George to agree to go on a date with me?”

Lukas rolled over onto his tummy, bored with playing with his foot, and started to wriggle his legs against his carpet. Alex watched for a while, amused at the way Lukas could entertain himself just by laying on his tummy.

“Life is so much easier when you’re just a small and adorable baby, hey Lukas?” Alex smiled.

“Life is so much easier when you’re driving a Red Bull too,” Alex jumped, yet again, and sharply turned to look at the source of the voice.

“Hey, how long you been stood there?”

“Not long,” George shrugged, “Just got out of some press stuff. Max asked if I could tell you he’s just got to sort some stuff out with Daniel and then he’ll come get Lukas.”

Alex nodded and flushed when George came into the room and dropped to sit down beside him.

“Has he been alright?” George asked, nodding at Lukas.

“Course he has, he’s Lukas. Don’t think he knows how to be anything but an angel.”

George didn’t say anything, just pressed himself against Alex’s side and dropped his head onto Alex’s shoulder. They both just watched Lukas for a while, Alex still eating and George occasionally dipping in and taking a bite from his plate.

Lukas eventually fussed a little, whining to be cuddled, and so Alex put his now empty plate up on the table and pulled the baby onto his lap. Lukas settled against Alex’s chest, holding George’s finger in his hand and started to fall asleep, held in the warmth and protective arms of Alex. With Lukas against his chest and George against his shoulder, Alex started to wonder if this would be his future.

Alex turned his head slightly, smiling into George’s hair as he thought.

“George, let me take you out,” Alex whispered.

“Guess you do have that Red Bull signing bonus to use up,” George joked, which made Alex roll his eyes.

“I don’t want to do that for that reason. I want to take you out, on a proper date,” he corrected.

George lifted his head off Alex’s shoulder. He stared intensely at Alex, and to Alex, it felt as though George was seeing into his soul.

It was in the way George would brush his fingers against Alex’s knuckles as they walked, the way sometimes Alex would sometimes catch George looking at him before averting his eyes, a gentle blush covering his pale skin. The small smile George would give him when no one else was looking, the joy and pride in his voice when Alex got both his Toro Rosso drive and then the call up to Red Bull. It was the stupid jokes and the history of their friendship.

George was his everything, and right now, with George saying nothing, Alex was starting to guess that he wasn’t George’s everything.

He was just about to back-peddle, tell George that this wouldn’t change anything. They could still be friends even if George didn’t feel the same way.

“Okay,” George answered, a soft smile gracing his lips.

“Okay?”

“Okay,” George repeated, giggling at Alex.

Alex flicked his eyes back and forth, staring into the fields of George’s eyes. Alex could’ve gotten lost staring into his eyes if it wasn’t for George’s hand coming up to cup his jaw, the cold, long fingers resting just below his ear contrasting against the warmth of George’s palm on his chin.

“I’d really like to go on a date with you,” George murmured, not having to speak very loudly at all as the two boys shared the air between their lips.

“I’ve been waiting for you to say that for years,” Alex mumbled, leaning forward slightly to press his lips against George’s. It was a light brushing, nothing more, but Alex abruptly pull back when he felt Lukas moving off his lap.

Max was staring amusedly at the two drivers, lifting his son into his arms and covering his eyes.

“He’s a baby, he doesn’t need to see you two make out like teenagers.”

Alex had gotten so lost in George’s eyes and George’s warmth he hadn’t even heard the door open. When he’d been at Toro Rosso, the door had this unmistakeable little squeak that cut through the air, startling Alex every time. He was really tempted to ask if he could have that door installed on his Red Bull driver room. Being constantly spooked by other drivers sneaking into his room wasn’t great, and he wasn’t exactly sure if Max was going to murder him for not noticing that someone was just about to steal his son, even if it was Max taking his son. At least Alex had instinctively tightened his arm around Lukas to avoid him falling.

“You finally asked him out, or are you being absolute kids and doing the spicy before doing the dates?”

Alex flushed and buried his head in George’s neck.

“You spend too much time with Daniel,” George responded, grimacing at Max’s words.

“Well yeah, I did have a kid with him,” Max shrugged.

“You can fuck off now, Max, I have a date to plan.” Alex spoke into George’s neck, and he knew that if he looked up at Max, he’d have that proud parental look that he had a lot lately when around the rookie drivers.

“Come on Lukas, let’s go find your Papa and tell him he owes Daddy lots of money, yeah he does,” Alex and George heard Max say as he left Alex’s room and started to walk out of the garage, “I told him they’d get together before…”

They didn’t hear anything more as Max’s voice grew too faint. But they did hear a scream of ‘NO’ in a very distinct Aussie accent. The two boys looked at each other.

“I’m never telling Max anything ever again,” Alex declared, rubbing his hands over his face and then dropping his head onto George’s shoulder.

George pulled his arm up to wrap around Alex’s shoulders and Alex shimmied his arm around George’s waist. Both of them were starting to get numb butts from sitting on the floor, but the warmth of being in each other’s arms, in each other’s presence, it was enough to convince them that they could wait a bit longer to stand up.

They’d have the press conference in a few hours, Alex’s first official one wearing the Red Bull colours and not his Toro Rosso uniform. They’d stand up then.

And if George held his hand under the table, rubbing his thumb across his knuckles whilst Alex answered questions about being Max’s new teammate, that was their secret to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> Forever looking for more reasons to write cute boys hanging out with soft babies, so I hope you enjoyed! If you have any ideas for what you’d like to see George and Alex get up to in the future, I’m always down to hear them!
> 
> I do also accept other prompts! For pretty much anything / any AU (either in this 'verse or just others AUs you’d love to see, I'm down for anything bc ya boi loves to experiment), so always feel free to drop it either down below or at my Tumblr.
> 
> Tumblr: 3303andmore - I talk about anything I have planned and post sneak peeks and memes ;)


End file.
